La vie rêvée de Ginny Weasley
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Six of Hearts : Écrivez une fanfiction sur un amour non partagé. Harry est le Sauveur. Et Ginny l'aime plus que tout. Depuis toute petite, il est son prince et elle a juré de se marier avec lui. Mais parfois il faut se méfier des rêves...


**Défi "Pick a card' de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Six of Hearts : Écrivez une fanfiction sur un amour non partagé**

* * *

Toute sa vie durant, Harry Potter avait eu le même rêve : fonder sa propre famille. Créer un foyer aimant et chaleureux pour ses enfants. S'entourer des personnes qu'il aimait. Il rêvait de repas de famille bruyant, autour d'une grande tablée, joyeuse et animée.

Il avait perdu ses parents, son mentor, son parrain, un des amis les plus proches de ses parents, et des amis au cours de la guerre. Mais il avançait malgré tout, porté par l'espoir d'un avenir empli de rires d'enfants.

La guerre lui avait volé son enfance et son adolescence. Qu'importe, Ginny était là.

Douce Ginny, la jeune soeur de Ron. Elle qui l'avait admiré toute sa vie durant, qui avait rêvé de lui dans ses rêves d'enfants. Elle qui lui avait déclaré son amour éternel alors qu'il l'avait tout juste sauvée des griffes du Basilic.

Il s'était fait une place dans sa famille, entre Ron et elle, il devenait un fils de plus.  
Il aimait les moments passés chez les Weasley. Les repas animés, bruyants et désordonnés. L'appartenance à cette famille pleine d'amour, même si ses cheveux noirs détonnaient franchement au milieu de tout ce roux. Les étreintes maternelles de Molly, les encouragements d'Arthur. Le chahut avec les garçons de cette grande famille.

Aussi, quand tout fut terminé, qu'il regardait celui qui fut Lord Voldemort s'en aller en poussière, il répondit à l'étreinte puis au baiser passionné de Ginny comme par automatisme.

Au début, il pensait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre. Mais au fil des mois, son cœur restait sec, et il se débrouillait pour le cacher au mieux. Ginny voyait l'avenir avec lui, des enfants. Une jolie maison. Il souriait, l'écoutant babiller, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que lui ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il n'en avait jamais voulu.

Au mariage de Ron et d'Hermione, il félicita ses amis chaleureusement, leur souhaitant le meilleur. Ginny arriva, se vantant d'être la prochaine mariée. Harry ne la détrompa pas, et Ron le félicita, heureux qu'ils deviennent officiellement frères par le mariage.

Il laissa Ginny tout préparer. Son mariage à venir ne l'intéressait pas. Il s'abrutissait de travail, rentrait exténué. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Ginny était heureuse, Ron était heureux. Tout allait bien.

Il surprit les regards pensifs d'Hermione sur lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Quand son amie le coinça un jour au détour d'un couloir au Ministère, il l'écouta poser ses questions d'un air agacé.  
Elle s'inquiétait de le voir aussi distant, aussi froid. Son mariage aurait du être important.  
Il protesta mollement, arguant qu'il avait du travail. Beaucoup de travail.

Elle sourit, nullement impressionnée et lui demanda s'il avait pensé à acheter les alliances.  
Il haussa les épaules indifférent. Alliances ou pas, le mariage aurait lieu. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat...

La visite d'Hermione le perturba plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. S'il devait continuer cette mascarade.  
Il n'aimait pas Ginny. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée. Elle était la petite sœur de Ron. Une petite sœur en admiration devant le meilleur ami de son grand frère. Elle était tombée amoureuse du personnage raconté par les livres qu'elle avait lu, par ce que les journaux avaient dit de lui.  
Elle avait aimé le garçon timide et gêné qui était venu chez eux.

Elle était tombée amoureuse du chevalier qui était venue la sauver des griffes du méchant serpent.  
A ses côtés elle avait été la princesse en détresse des contes de fée moldus.  
Puis, en rejoignant l'armée de Dumbledore, elle était devenue la princesse guerrière prête à tout pour l'aider à défendre sa noble cause.

Et maintenant, alors qu'ils atteignaient l'âge adulte, elle espérait que tout ses rêves deviendraient enfin réalité. Elle serait Madame Ginevra Potter, jeune épouse de son prince charmant.

Harry soupira et maudit Hermione et sa façon de se mêler de tout. Il ne voulait pas se poser de questions... Parce qu'il n'aimait pas les réponses.

Parce qu'il était sûr d'une chose : Ginny n'était qu'une amie pour lui. Il l'appréciait, la trouvait gentille. Mais les choses n'allaient pas plus loin. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, elle lui était précieuse, mais pas autant qu'elle ne le devrait.

Parfois, quand elle riait, ou quand ses cheveux rouges volaient autour de son visage, il voyait sa mère. Ginny ressemblait à Lily Potter, ce qui faisait d'elle la femme parfaite pour lui. Il imaginait sa mère ainsi : joyeuse et volontaire.

Le jour du mariage, il se présenta devant l'autel. Hermione secoua la tête d'un air déçu mais il l'ignora.

Il regarda Ginny, douce Ginny, venir vers lui au bras d'Arthur, ses cheveux rouges soigneusement noués en chignon sous le voile d'une blancheur virginale. Elle souriait, un peu émue, resplendissante, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Oui, en ce jour, Ginévra Weasley accomplissait son rêve de petite fille.

Harry fut parfait pendant la cérémonie : il prononça ses vœux, passa l'anneau au doigt de Ginny. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, à peine un effleurement.  
Il reçut les félicitations des amis et de la famille en souriant.  
Si certains notèrent que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, personne ne le mentionna.

Il leur acheta une jolie maisonnette. La maison dont il avait rêvé enfant.  
Ginny n'eut pas voix au chapitre : il lui avait offert son rêve, maintenant, il prenait son rêve en main.

Par chance, la jeune fille tomba sous le charme de ce petit cottage campagnard. Un joli jardin, une petite cour, et et quatre grandes chambres.

Ils avaient emménagé depuis quelques mois quand Ginny annonça à Harry qu'elle était enceinte. Il sourit, l'enlaça et partit travailler.

La jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'Harry n'était plus le même depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle patientait, attendant qu'il aille mieux.  
Il avait tellement donné à la communauté sorcière, qu'il avait probablement besoin de soigner ses blessures...

Elle savait qu'il ne la trompait pas, et mis à part son travail, il n'avait aucun vice. Il semblait juste... indifférent à tout.

Elle supposait qu'elle pouvait dire qu'il était un bon mari. Il était plutôt attentionné, et il lui offrait tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. Cependant elle manquait cruellement de tendresse.

Elle n'était pas malheureuse, pas vraiment, juste un peu seule.

Quand James arriva, Harry sembla reprendre vie tout doucement. Il tenait son fils et le regardait les yeux brillants, comme s'il tenait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours espéré.

Ginny l'observa se construire une relation avec leur fils avec un léger brin de jalousie. James avait les caresses et les baisers dont elle avait besoin. Maintenant, leurs conversations ne parlaient que de James et de ses progrès.

Les choses se calmèrent brusquement. Harry s'occupait toujours de James, mais il ne se montait plus aussi exclusif.

L'espoir grandit à nouveau dans le cœur de Ginny. Elle se demanda un instant si le jeu en valait la chandelle, mais elle décida que oui, elle était prête à tout pour reconquérir son mari.

Elle multiplia les attentions et les petits gestes envers lui, profitant de chaque parcelle d'attention comme une plante assoiffée pourrait profiter d'une goutte d'eau.

Pendant quelques temps, ils furent l'incarnation parfaite de la famille idéale. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Harry n'aimait toujours pas Ginny et après toutes ces années sans avoir rencontrer qui que ce soit pour lui faire battre le cœur, il avait décidé que l'amour n'était pas pour lui.

Ginny tomba de nouveau enceinte. Comme pour sa première grossesse, Harry se montra présent et attentionné. Et la jeune femme se disait qu'ils allaient réussir à être heureux, tous les quatre. Le bébé à venir était une vraie bénédiction.

Albus Severus n'était pas un nourrisson comme les autres. Il était beaucoup trop calme, trop silencieux. Il regardait le monde de ses grands yeux, et ne se plaignait jamais.

Ginny sans s'en rendre compte délaissa le bébé pour entouré son aîné d'affection. Au contraire, Harry, face à ce regard sentit son cœur battre avec force.  
Albus était son enfant, et il l'aimait par dessus tout. Il lui offrit toute la tendresse dont Ginny rêvait, agrandissant sans le savoir la faille entre la mère et le fils.

Malgré leur étrange famille, les deux fils Potter grandirent heureux, entourés de leurs parents.  
Et quand Ginny tomba à nouveau enceinte, la jolie Lily mit tout le monde d'accord. Elle était le ciment de leur petite famille.  
Lily était la seule à faire plier sa mère, à arracher un rire à son père, à faire céder James ou à faire sortir Albus de sa coquille. Elle était le feu follet qui animait leur maison, qui leur permettait de communiquer ensemble.

Malgré tout, Harry n'aimait toujours pas Ginny. Au fil des années, la soeur de Ron était devenue une amie. Puis son épouse.  
Pour autant, il ne la détestait pas, bien au contraire. Il la respectait. Elle restait la mère de ses enfants et elle était celle qui partageait sa vie. Elle était une amie, même si au fil des années ils s'éloignaient petit à petit.

Entre eux, il n'y avait pas eu de passion, ni de drames amoureux. Il ne se serait jamais battu pour la récupérer s'il y avait eu un autre homme. Si Ginny avait décidé de le quitter, il n'aurait pas fait un seul geste pour la ramener à lui.  
Il lui laissait toute la liberté qu'elle souhaitait alors que Ginny n'espérait qu'une chose : voire la jalousie dans les yeux de son mari, le voir se battre pour elle.

Et pourtant, et pourtant, même après toutes ces années, Ginny l'aimait encore. Elle voyait toujours en lui le héros de son enfance, le chevalier de son adolescence. Pour elle, Harry ne serait jamais un homme ordinaire, il était tellement plus.  
Mais Ginny n'était pas stupide et au fil des années, elle avait bel et bien compris la douloureuse leçon que la vie lui avait donné. Elle avait eu l'homme dont elle rêvait et dont elle était amoureuse mais cet homme n'avait aucun sentiments amoureux envers elle.  
Lorsque jeune épousée elle avait cru ses rêves enfin réalisés, elle avait peu à peu découvert que son rêve s'effritait entre ses doigts...

Elle verrait son premier regard chaque matin au réveil, mais jamais ses yeux émeraude ne brûleraient de passion pour elle. Jamais il ne se perdrait dans son regard, pour lui jurer tout son amour.  
A bien y réfléchir, jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Elle se demandait pour quoi ou pour qui Harry était resté en vie. Elle avait entendu Ron parler du fait qu'il était destiné à mourir sur le champ de bataille, et que sa survie était un véritable miracle. A l'époque, son frère, fou amoureux d'Hermione, avait regardé sa compagne en suggérant qu'Harry ait pu survivre pour la retrouver elle, Ginny.

Mais Ginny était bien placée pour savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais été celle qui faisait battre le coeur de son mari. Il n'avait jamais jeté un regard vers une autre femme, sorcière ou moldue.  
Au fil des années, rongée par la jalousie de l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre, elle l'avait fait suivre. Et à chaque fois ses pires craintes étaient infondées : Harry n'avait pas de maîtresse. Elle n'avait pas de concurrente.

Elle se demanda un instant si, à la veille de son mariage, elle avait eu une vision de toutes ces années, elle aurait fait les mêmes choix. Accepté de se marier en sachant qu'Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Accepté d'être la femme d'un homme qui ne la regarderait jamais et qui la blesserait si souvent et si cruellement par son indifférence.  
Et elle se mit à pleurer en se disant qu'elle se serait dirigée vers l'autel. Juste avec l'espoir au corps qu'Harry changerait. Qu'il tomberait amoureux. Qu'il la verrait enfin comme elle le voyait elle.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle le joli cottage campagnard qu'Harry avait choisi. Elle parcourut la maison, passant la tête dans la chambre de chacun de ses enfants. James, et son joyeux désordre. Albus, cet enfant si étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais compris, méticuleux et ordonné. Lily, son lutin, encore dans sa chambre de princesse.  
Elle ignora leur chambre, froide et impersonnelle.  
Elle descendit dans le salon et ramassa un livre oublié là par Lily avant son départ pour Poudlard.  
Elle arrangea un bouquet de fleurs, rassembla des parchemins sur le plan de travail de la grande cuisine.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit une maison de rêve. La maison que se devait d'avoir toute famille parfaite. Elle posa ses clés sur la table du salon, enfila une veste et des chaussures. Elle attrapa sa baguette et sortit dans le petit jardin.  
L'herbe avait besoin d'être tondue, mais le jardin était agréable. Fleuri. Il invitait aux moments de détente sous le rire des enfants.

Ginny sourit doucement en se rappelant les bons moments et continua sa marche.

Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'au bout de la rue, avant de transplaner. Elle était partie.

Le rêve était terminé, il était temps d'enfin se réveiller pour commencer à vivre vraiment...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
